Compare the progression-free survival and frequency of response of 24 versus 96 hours paclitaxel influsions combined with cisplatin in stage III and IV epithelial ovarian cancer, determine the incidence and severity of adverse events, and examine the relationship between plasma concentrations and drug toxicity in 24 and 96 hour schedules.